


i wanna make you quiver make your backbone shiver

by AgentBuzzkill



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blow Job, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, this is gonna be a wild 30 days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of Nork porn. </p><p>It pretty much explains itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. I'm going to try my hardest to complete this.
> 
> Because I am a shameless human being. And also complete Nork trash.
> 
> All chapters take place in the same modern happy nobody-is-dead-also-they're-not-in-space universe, but events do not necessarily happen in the order they're posted. A timeline can be posted if you'd like it, but it's pretty plotless porn. 
> 
> The challenge can be found here: http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion
> 
> Space in the roller coaster to hell that I'm on is open, so feel free to join me.

The morning light streams through their curtains—bright green, the color York picked out because North got to pick out the bedding and stuck to what he called “neutral tones” and York would be damned if he let them become boring adults who cared about ridiculous things like “basic color palettes”. The light travels across the floor, scales the bed and drapes itself in a long stripe across both of their bodies. They’re tangled in the sheets, the duvet kicked to the floor early on during the night in response to the warmth of the late summer evening. 

When York wakes, the first thing he registers are the arms around him, the chest that his face is pressed against. North is still snoring lightly, a gentle sound the rumbles deep in his throat as York listens to the steady beating of his heart. 

The second thing York registers is the fact that he is hungry. Painfully so, with the kind of ache that makes him want to wake North just so he can make pancakes or omelets or maybe even go out to breakfast if they’re feeling particularly lazy. Unfortunately, York knows by now that it’s very hard to get North up on a sleepy Sunday morning. North loves sleeping in, could doze for hours if York didn’t pull him out of bed with the promise of coffee or fun with their friends or shower sex. 

“North,” he whispers. “Hey. Wake up.”

North sniffles a little. His lips are slightly parted, York wonders if he’s going to start drooling. That would be funny, he thinks. North looks nice when he sleeps, hair mussed up and face slack and calm, and York is close enough to admire the curl of his lips and the length of his eyelashes. Something to break the perfection might make York feel a little more worthy of him.

But North doesn’t like it when York thinks like that, has told York he’s perfect enough times in the many years they’ve been together that York is almost starting to believe him. So he focuses on North’s arms around him, on all of the areas where their skin is pressed together. 

“North,” he tries again, speaking a little louder. He manages to reach one hand up and cup North’s cheek. “C’mon. It’s breakfast time.”

North makes a little noise, his breathing picking up and his mouth twitching as he wakes a bit. “Wha?”

“Breakfast. Pancakes, preferably. Let’s go.”

North groans, tightens his hold on York. “Comfy,” he mutters. “Five more minutes.”

In response, York’s stomach growls loudly and North huffs a little laugh.

“Impatient already?”

“Not all of us can sleep the morning away.”

“Well I sure would like to.”

York groans and tries to pull away, but North only burrows his face in York’s hair and tightens his hold. He gives a little giggle and York tries to keep himself from falling into the trap of thinking North is too damn adorable.

“You’re trying to distract me,” he says and North laughs again. 

“Is it working?” his voice is muffled by York’s hair.

“Of course not,” York says as one of North’s hands trails down his back. “You’re going to have to try a lot harder to—“ he’s cut off from what he’s saying because yeah, that’s a hand on his ass. “Really?”

“Something wrong?” If North were looking at him he’d be blinking his eyes at York, innocent as can be, and York knows that for a fact. It’s happened before. Looking back, he’s pretty sure it happened last weekend.

“You’re playing dirty,” York grumbles.

“Oh, sorry.” York can hear the smile in North’s voice. The hand on his ass moves, North’s fingers teasing him, and York gives a little noise of surprise at North’s forwardness so early in the morning. “I can play dirtier.”

“Fingering me is not going to give you five more minutes of sleep.”

“Rats.” North’s hand moves back up, rests on the small of his back. “Worth a try I guess.”

“A valiant effort,” York says. “Maybe it’ll work next time.”

“Is that a promise?”

York rolls his eyes but he laughs and this time, North lets him slip out of his arms. He gets out of bed, stretching, glancing back to see North staring at him.

“Please,” North says with a grin. “By all means, keep going.”

“Oh hush.” York pulls on the boxers and shirt he’d discarded on the floor the night before. 

“C’mon, baby,” North says, exaggerating the depth of his voice. “I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go.”

York gives a little swivel of his hips as he leaves the room, and he grins as the sound of North’s laughter follows him on his way to the kitchen.


	2. Day 2 - Kissing (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 30. This will probably be the shortest of all the days, tomorrow's isn't finished yet and it's already longer.

North likes to think they have a different kind of kiss for every occasion. 

There’s good morning kisses, sweet little presses of lips that he wakes up to, a lazy trail of kisses down his stomach as York pulls him away from his dreams in the best possible way. There’s goodbye kisses, little pecks exchanged over coffee as one of them rushes out the door, slower and sweeter when York is at the airport, seeing North off on a business trip. There’s welcome home kisses, the kind that take North’s breath away when he walks through the door and York is waiting for him, or when York comes home after working overtime and crawls into bed beside North, already anticipating North’s mouth on his own, ready to drift off to sleep with him.

All of their kisses are good, but if you ask North? His favorite would have to be foreplay kisses.

Because he loves getting to undress York, to kiss every inch of his skin that he reveals as he slips York’s shirt over his head or his pants down his legs. He loves teasing York with his mouth, getting York to groan in frustration and pull North up by the hair because he needs to kiss him so badly. Foreplay kisses allow him to leave marks on York’s neck, to suck and bite and lick until York is a begging, whining mess underneath him. There’s a delicious tension in foreplay kisses. A promise of what’s to come, a steady building of arousal. 

He runs his hands up York’s sides, feels York rise to meet his mouth. York’s tongue is against his and as his hands slip under the waistband of York’s briefs North hears him groan. 

They part and York pants out “North, come on, touch me already.”

“I thought that’s what I was doing,” North says and York groans again. North moves his other hand to help slip York’s briefs down and York almost sighs in relief as North kisses down his body. 

“Yes, yes, oh god North yes, right th—hey!” He gives a little yell of outrage as North bypasses his aching cock, moving instead to nip at the soft inside of his thighs. North looks up at him, trying to hide a grin.

“Can I help you?” he asks and York just balls the sheets underneath him in his fist.

“Come on, man. No more teasing. Just blow me.” There’s a desperation in his voice, a desire in his eyes that makes North want to bend him over and give him everything he’s asking for. But the night is young. They have plenty of time for that.

North simply returns to his kissing, getting dangerously close to York’s erection before backing away again and returning to a spot that makes York moan in the best way.

“Okay, okay, _please_ just blow me!”

North glances up again and grins. “Now was that so hard? A few manners will get you a long way.”

“Shut up,” York mutters, and a louder moan escapes him as he feels the wet heat of North’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will be one of the only chapters that fades to black before it really gets good!


	3. Day 3 - First Time

“So I had a good time tonight.”

York smiles up at North and North smiles back. “Dinner was great, yeah,” he agrees. They’re standing in front of York’s apartment building, the snow falling lightly around them. York can’t help but think of how adorable North looks, bundled up in his coat and scarf, hands in his pockets and arms tight at his sides in an attempt to keep warm. It’s the end of their fourth date, a very nice fourth date, but York doesn’t see why the night has to end already.

“I think my apartment should be warmer than out here,” he says. “Would you like to come up for one more drink? Or maybe some coffee?”

North’s eyebrows raise just a bit at the invitation and his smile widens. “Of course, I’d love to.”

As cute as North looked in his coat, he looks even better without it, York thinks. He can admire the way North’s vest clings to his chest, how he looks with his tie loosened and the sleeves of his collared shirt rolled up. York’s apartment is warm and cozy, a little cluttered but clearly lived-in. There’s a faint scent of cinnamon and apples in the room, the lingering air freshener that York had sprayed earlier in the day at the spur of the moment, thinking he may as well be prepared for inviting North up to his apartment that night. 

They sit down and both intend to have a glass of wine each but before they know it they’ve managed to finish a whole bottle and have talked for over an hour, having slowly gotten closer on the couch until York realizes North has an arm around him. North looks lovely, the wine bringing color to his cheeks, and his smiles seem to come easier, his laugh seems lighter. York likes making him laugh. He’d like to be able to do that more often.

He’s not drunk, just on the right side of tipsy. Where he’s still somewhat rational but also feels a little warmer, a little lighter, a little more impulsive, a little turned on. And he’s certainly interested in the way North is looking at him, there’s a hunger in his eyes that York hasn’t seen before.

York leans in and North does too and they’ve kissed before, North kissed him goodbye on their last two dates, they even made out a little, but this kiss feels different. There’s purpose behind this kiss, behind the way North scoots back on the couch so York can straddle him. It takes both him and North fumbling with buttons before his shirt is open and North can mouth at his collarbone. His tongue runs along the dip in skin and bone and York stifles a groan by biting his bottom lip.

“Y-You’re good at this,” he says and North huffs a laugh. York feels his hot breath against his bare skin. 

“I appreciate the compliment, but I’ve barely begun.”

“Well I…I believe in showing gratitude early. And often.” York stammers and holds on to North’s shoulders as North’s hips rise to grind York’s crotch against his own.

“I expect a hell of a thank you when this is over, then,” North replies and raises his head to kiss York’s lips. 

When they part for air, York gasps out “bedroom?” and North nods eagerly. When York stand up he grabs North’s tie, pulling him to his feet, and even as North laughs that heat is still behind his eyes. York keeps a hand on North’s tie as he leads him to the bedroom, backing up until his knees hit the bed and he falls back. He pulls on North’s tie, bringing him down too, and North’s hands land on either side of York’s head to stop him from falling completely on top of York. 

North straddles York and sits up on his knees, reaching over to flick on York’s lamp on his bedside table. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and York runs a hand over the pale skin North exposes. 

North smiles. “Would you like me to keep the tie on?”

York shrugs. “Maybe later. For now I…I just want you.”

The heat in North’s eyes softens, grows a little tender. He discards his shirt on the floor before bending down and kissing York softly.

North grinds against him slowly as York’s hands rest on his hips and when North pulls away to press a line of kisses up York’s cheek York says “North…t-touch me.”

“Gladly,” North replies, but he gets up off of York and the loss of contact nearly makes York whine before he realizes North is unbuckling his belt and easing his pants down. York tries to help as much as he can and watches North undress himself.

“You sure you don’t want me to keep the tie?” North says with a grin and York chuckles.

“Some other time. Just get on top of me.”

North wastes no time in settling back onto the bed, watching as York spreads his legs to make room for him. He has a hand on each of York’s thighs, lightly stroking up and down, almost as if he were giving York a massage, and York’s hips twitch up in anticipation. As North’s hands move closer to York’s cock with every stroke, York starts getting more impatient.

“North,” he whines. “North please. Touch me.”

North does as he’s told and this time, when he gets close to York’s cock, one hand continues massaging as the other moves up and strokes York’s length lightly. The noise York makes is a strangled sigh of pleasure and relief, his hips move up to meet North’s hand, and North bends down to tease one of York’s nipples with his tongue. York gives a louder groan at that and he loves this, he loves lying back as North tests out different touches in different places, finding out what York likes and what he doesn’t respond to. 

North treats him as if he were something precious, a rare book that needs to be handled with the utmost care with every turn of the pages. And York’s fine with that, he can get used to being pampered and teased. But North’s touches grow to be too much and not enough all at the same time and he’s stroking York’s cock at a pace that’s so slow it almost aches with how badly York wants _more_ and before he can stop himself he’s groaning out, “North, North I-I need-“

North cuts off his words by kissing him again, bringing his mouth up to York’s as his hand on York’s stomach trails down. His fingers trail lightly over York’s stomach, the dip in his hips, over his thigh and back up the soft inside. His fingers curl up a bit, rub over York’s puckered hole, and York opens his eyes wide as North breaks the kiss.

“Bedside table,” he says, his voice breaking just a bit as he answers the question North didn’t even get a chance to ask. North’s pupils are large and dark as he nods, smiling just a bit as he lets go of York just long enough to grab the bottle of lube and a condom in the drawer of York’s table. He settles back between York’s legs and uncaps the lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers and bringing them back down to York’s hole. He slips a finger inside slowly, gently, watching York’s face for any sign of discomfort. York’s eyebrows furrow but he’s looking down, watching North, and he nods when North asks, “you okay?”. 

North slides his middle finger in to the knuckle, moves it just a bit and York gives a tiny noise of satisfaction, grinding down onto North’s hand just a bit, and North takes that as his cue to slip another finger inside. York’s sigh is louder, he smiles and bites his lips as North fucks him gently with his hand, trying to find York’s prostate. He’s kissing York’s neck, leaving little marks that York knows he’ll be able to admire in the morning.

York knows when North hits the little bundle of nerves, the pleasure spikes through him and he can’t stop the resulting moan, head thrown back almost involuntarily as North picks up the pace and keeps hitting that spot with every thrust of his fingers.

“N-North,” he pants. “North, I need…I…fuck me, just fuck me, _please_.”

North pulls his fingers out gently, wiping his hand on the sheets under him and tearing the condom wrapper open. He rolls it down his own length as York grabs a pillow and props himself up on it. North uses the lube and slicks up his cock, spreading York’s legs as he positions himself at York’s entrance. York glances down between them, at his own cock that’s leaking a bit of precum already, and he can’t help but burst out into giggles. 

North looks up at York, confused, before York says “you…the condom, it…I forgot I bought colored ones.”

North glances back down and realizes that yes, thanks to the condom his dick is now bright purple. He can’t help but laugh with York, bending down and kissing him softly as York keep giggling, and York reaches up to run a hand through North’s hair, keeping it on the back of North’s head as his other hand rests on North’s shoulder. The kiss grows heated again quickly, York’s giggles giving way to little moans again.

North positions himself in front of York’s entrance and eases in slowly, making sure to stop if York makes a noise of discomfort, and he almost moans at how good York feels around him. He’s completely inside and York groans, his grip on North’s shoulder tightening.

“M-Move,” he says quietly. “Please, North. Fuck me.”

North obliges, pulling out and pushing back in slowly as York moves underneath him, moving his hips to meet North’s thrusts halfway. One of North’s hands is keeping him upright on the side of York’s head and the other resumes stroking York’s cock, thumbing at the tip and spreading precum down over it. 

York’s noises act as the perfect encouragement and North speeds up his thrusts, searching for York’s prostate again. When he finally hits it York yells and North grins, thrusting hard and fast and hitting that spot as often as he can. York is writhing underneath him, gripping North’s hair in his fist hard enough that it almost hurts but North doesn’t mention it.

His thrusts grow quicker and shallower. He’s fucking into York and letting out his own soft noises as he does so, his face buried in the crook of York’s neck. 

York’s breathing is fast, little noises coming out of him every time he feels North hit his prostate again, and his head is thrown back, his eyes fluttering closed and bursting open with each wave of pleasure. He can feel the heat of orgasm building deep inside him. It’s getting closer with every stroke of his cock and he gasps out “North, I’m gonna…I’m coming, North I’m coming!”

North’s movements grow more erratic as York pulses around him, spilling out onto his hand as North strokes and fucks him through his climax. His own orgasm almost sneaks up on him with how focused he was on York’s pleasure and he quickly follows York over the edge, repeating York’s name as if it were a prayer as his own pleasure overtakes him. His movements slow, his now wet hand stops stroking York when he realizes York is making desperate little noises. North files away the fact that he’s very sensitive after he comes and raises his head to kiss York as he pulls out of him slowly.

He wipes his hand on the sheets and pulls off the condom, tying it off at the end with a still-trembling hand. He’s about to get out of bed and throw it away when York takes it from him and tosses it off the bed, in the general direction of a small trash can near his desk. He wraps his harms around North’s shoulders and pulls him down, rolling over until they’re on their sides and facing each other. 

North presses soft kisses to York’s face and lips as their breathing returns to normal, their post-orgasm bliss fading into exhaustion. 

“That was nice,” York says and North grins.

“Well I’m glad you liked it,” he replies.

“Tell you what,” York says, rolling over as North wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, his chest pressed up against York’s back. “Since you did such a good job, I’ll make breakfast tomorrow.”

“Oh,” North’s breath is warm against the back of his neck. “I like the sound of that.”

“Well,” York says at the tail end of a yawn. “Incentives are important. Just wait until you see what a blowjob gets you.” 

North laughs and York closes his eyes. He falls asleep to the sound of North’s gentle breathing in his ear, surrounded by North’s warmth in the comfort of his arms.


	4. Day 4 - Masturbation

Most nights, it’s easy to go to sleep without York. Their relationship hasn’t become too serious, certainly not to the point where they can’t go a day without seeing one another. They’re still new to each other, still testing things out, meeting up for lunch or coffee or going out to dinner. They spend most of their weekends together but during the week, their respective jobs keep them pretty busy. North has papers to grade and tests to write. York has housecalls to make and locks to pick for homeowners who just can’t seem to find their keys. 

Besides, North likes having his own space. It’s important early on in a relationship, he thinks, to not take things too serious too fast. The flings of his youth were fun, whispered “I love you”s in the backseat of a car, spreading out a blanket under the stars in his backyard, the excitement of touching a girl for the first time, of touching a boy. They’re fond memories. He wouldn’t change them for the world. But he wouldn’t want something so fleeting and fragile with York.

_This could be the one,_ he thinks to himself as he gets ready for date nights. _Don’t fuck this up._

So far, he hasn’t fucked anything up. The dates are fun. The sex is great. As they’re approaching their sixth month anniversary, North finds himself thinking that he’d like to make it to a year, then maybe five, then ten, then as many as they can get. 

So things are going well. North gets his weekdays to himself and his weekends with York. Most nights are easy.

But sometimes, the nights are hard. 

On nights like tonight North is laying on his side, trying to sleep. He’s closing his eyes and waiting for the exhaustion to hit but it just isn’t. Maybe he had a slow day, maybe he just has some energy to burn. It’s technically Thursday, he realizes as he opens his eyes. A bright red “2:17 AM” blinks back at him on his alarm clock. He rolls over onto his back. The weekend is close, but hardly close enough. He needs York, he realizes as he stares at his ceiling. He wants to be able to roll over and take him in his arms whenever he wants. York would be a lot more fun, he knows this. 

But in times such as these, he thinks as his hand drifts under the waistband of his boxers, his hand will be a suitable substitute for a warm body in his bed. He isn’t quite sure they’ve worked their way up to phone sex yet. He doesn’t really know how to introduce the topic.

_”Hey York,”_ he imagines himself saying as he pulls his boxers down the middle of his thighs. _”We’ve been having a lot of fun in the bedroom, haven’t we? So do you mind if I call you at two in the morning when I’m so bored and horny that I can’t sleep?”_

Maybe something a little more tactful, he thinks. He’ll probably cut that last part entirely.

He tries to clear his mind, to close his eyes and relax as he teases himself to hardness with his hand. He stops for a moment, sits up a bit and digs around in his bedside table for a bottle of lube. He squirts a little into his hand before settling back down, slicking up his cock as he lies back and lets his mind wander.

He’s never had any specific fantasies, even when he was young and inexperienced he always just thought of snippets of touches, little bits of scenes that he’d like to take part in. But York must have recently inspired him, because he finds himself immediately immersed in mental images of his boyfriend. 

He’s on his back and York is above him, kissing him, running his hands up and down North’s chest and through his hair. York’s completely in control, North is just lying there letting him do as he likes. He’s at York’s mercy and the thought turns him on to no end. Maybe his hands are tied above him. 

North’s cock grows harder in his hand, responding to both his touch and his thoughts. 

York is grinding against him, letting out obscene little noises with every thrust. It’s only then that North realizes they’re both naked.

North groans, moves his hand a little faster, teases the tip with his thumb every few strokes.

York sits back, still grinding his cock against North’s, but he has a hand behind him, between his legs, and North doesn’t have to be able to see it to know that York is fingering himself, opening himself up for North.

North turns his head and stifles a louder sound with his pillow. His eyes are clamped shut, his hips rising to meet his hand, toes starting to clench.

York is sinking down onto him. He’s smiling down at North, saying things North doesn’t quite catch, looking so incredibly hot and letting out little noises as he starts moving, starts fucking himself on North’s cock.

_Love this,_ York says faintly. _Love having you in me, love riding you, love you, I love—_

And wow. Okay. Stop, rewind, pause—no, too late to pause. Keep going. Assess later. North gasps, legs spreading as much as they can with his boxers still on them. His head is thrown back, digging into the pillow as he blinks his eyes open, only to have them roll back and close again.

York is moving faster and so is North’s hand, and as York is yelling about how good it feels and how close he is to coming North feels his cock pulse in his hand, feels his orgasm rise up rapidly and overtake him. He yells York’s name in the fantasy and opens his eyes just in time to come back to the real world and yell York’s name there too. He spills out over his hand, thrusting a few more times, shaking with the aftershocks as he comes down from the high.

It seems to have been exactly what he needs, he thinks to himself as he yawns. The exhaustion is creeping in now as he gets up out of bed, pulls his boxers up sluggishly before heading to the bathroom to wash his hand. He glances up at himself in the mirror, takes in his disheveled hair and the sated look in his eyes as he runs his hand over the warm tap, any evidence of what he’d done with his evening runs down the drain with the water. 

North returns to bed. He slips the sheet over himself but kicks off the duvet, the room much too warm for thicker blankets. He doesn’t even have a chance to think about what he’d imagined, still hears the echo of York’s voice saying he loves him as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any comments/criticisms are appreciated. If there's any details you'd like to see me throw in for future chapters I'd love to hear them!


	5. Day 5 - Blow Job

When being picked up by their boyfriends to go out to dinner and celebrate their one year anniversary, most people do not get in the car and start the conversation with “how do you feel about road head?”

York, as North has found out in twelve months of dating him, is not most people.

North is glad they’re at a red light when York asks the question, because that gives him the chance to look at York and raise an eyebrow.

“Seriously?” he asks.

“What, is that a no?” York seems disappointed. “I don’t know. Seemed like a good way to kick start the evening.”

“By blowing me in the car?”

York glances at the clock on the radio. “You said the reservations were at seven, right? It’s six thirty, we’ve got time. Just…find a parking garage or something. Head to the top floor. I’ll pay for it.”

North is silent. He can’t believe he’s actually considering this. The light turns green and it’s a good excuse to look away from York, but that doesn’t stop York from running his hand up North’s thigh.

“Come on,” he says. North can hear the smile in his voice. “Consider it part one of your present.”

“I thought we agreed we weren’t getting each other gifts.”

York scoffs. “Oh please. I know you got me something.” 

North thinks of the nice record player sitting in his apartment, bought on a whim after York complained of his own player breaking and not being able to listen to his vinyl records anymore. “It’s true,” he admits quietly. “I might have.”

“So let me do this for you, it’ll be fun.”

“What if someone catches us?” North asks and York laughs, leans in to give him a little kiss on his cheek. 

“Nobody’s gonna catch us,” he murmurs and North finds himself looking around, trying to find the nearest parking garage.

The seventh floor of the garage they find is blissfully empty, the fifth and sixth floors so sparsely populated by cars that North has very few worries that they’ll be spotted . It helps him relax as York starts unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. 

“You know,” York says as North helps him ease his pants down to his knees, “if you wanted an extra challenge you could drive around the garage as I do this.”

“Ha ha,” North says drily. “I think I’d rather not run into a wall.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” York grins. He’s palming the front of North’s underwear and North shifts in his seat, already getting turned on. “It means I’m good enough at blowing you to make you crash your car.”

North just raises an eyebrow, unimpressed, but his expression fades and turns to a relaxed grin when York bends down and mouths at North’s cock through his underwear. York takes his time teasing North, pulling his underwear down slowly and stroking North’s cock a bit before licking it softly. 

North shudders under York’s touch, hips twitching up, already aching for more contact. York obliges, grinning before his mouth is otherwise occupied. He takes North’s cock in his mouth and lowers his head, hollows his cheeks and moves slowly as North’s hand comes up to grip his hair gently. 

“Oh god, York,” North groans, head falling back. “That’s…wow.”

York gives a little affirmative hum that has North moaning even louder. He tries to keep his hips steady, doesn’t want to make York gag or anything. After a while though York clearly gets tired of North holding back because he sits up a bit and says, “it’s okay to fuck my mouth, you know that right?”

North is too aroused to say much to that, just the thought of it has him biting his lip and nodding and York bends back down and takes North in his mouth again. North gives a little thrust of his hips and York gives another little hum of approval and North groans. He keeps thrusting, slowly gaining speed as York takes him deeper into his mouth. 

The sudden appearance of headlights shining through their windows has North’s heart leaping up into his throat and his eyes growing wide. “York,” he says frantically, “York wait, wait—“

But York doesn’t stop, simply keeps going as North pretends to be very interested in his dashboard and the car passes by. His legs are shaking, the pleasure only building as he hears the obscene sounds York is making. He looks down at York and York meets his eyes. He winks at North and North just moans, grips York’s hair harder and thrusts up hard into his mouth. 

York keeps making little noises and North can feel them as he fucks York’s mouth. Before he knows it he’s coming, not even able to give York a proper warning before he’s spilling into York’s mouth. York takes it like a champ, swallowing it down and grinning up at North when he’s done.

“I like you when you’re desperate,” he says and there’s a rasp to his voice that wasn’t there before. North is still recovering, the steering wheel in his hands as he stares at the wall in front of them and tries to maintain steady breathing. 

“You…okay…” he says and York laughs.

“Take a minute,” York says, sitting back in his seat. “Get your bearings. And maybe pull up your pants before you start driving again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a busy weekend coming up, but rest assured that if I don't get anything out on Friday or Saturday I'll post those days with Sunday's chapter.


	6. Day 6 - Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been far too long, and I'm so sorry! College is a hell of a thing. I promise I'll do my best to make updates as frequent as possible!

The music pulses softly around them, a little acoustic duo that’s had the stage for over an hour now. York finishes his beer with one last swig, leaning forward to set his bottle down. He looks up at North, listening to him talk about the plans he has for his class. 

It’s not that he doesn’t love his boyfriend. He loves plenty of things about him, actually. North is smart, funny, and kind. He’s handsome as hell. He’s got eyes that York could get lost in and, frankly, an incredible ass. 

However, once he gets a few drinks in him he doesn’t seem to ever know when to shut up.

York isn’t sure how long he’s been going on with this story, but it’s been long enough that York’s attention has started wandering. 

He looks at North’s hair and thinks of how it feels when he runs his hand through it. His gaze trails down to North’s lips and he can feel them on his own lips, on his neck, trailing down his chest. He looks at North’s hands as they curl around his glass of wine, imagines those hands running down his body and onto-

“York, are you listening?”

York blinks, looking back up and meeting North’s eyes. North is smiling.

“Uh. Of course,” he answers. 

North just laughs. “No, you’re not. You’re blushing.”

York rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I…I have had a few beers.”

North just nods, the same smile on his face, and he finishes his wine. “Come on,” he says. “Let’s get going.”

When they stumble out of the bar it’s two in the morning. The streets are quieting down, it’s only a Thursday after all, and York is surprised he could convince North to come out for Thirsty Thursdays at their local bar. 

North’s hand is warm in his as York pulls him out of the bar, and the sound of North’s laughter rings through the night as they set off to hail a cab. It’s cooler outside than it was in the bar, noticeably so with the crisp autumn air that suddenly surrounds them. York shivers, and only moments later he registers the warmth of North’s jacket around his shoulders. He takes North’s hand at they walk, keeping the jacket around him with the other as he leans into North’s side.

“You look nice,” he says, looking up at North. 

North grins. “You look pretty nice too.”

“You’re not even looking at me,” York pouts.

“Well you always look nice,” North says. “And I’m trying to get us a ride home.”

“Hm. I guess that’s a good excuse.”

North manages to flag down a cab, but even in the warmth of the cab York keeps North’s jacket around him. North has a hand on his thigh and he’s running it up and down slowly. North’s hand keeps creeping up further and York glances at him, raising an eyebrow. North just shrugs. York knows if he told North to stop he would immediately, but as North’s hand keeps moving York just looks forward and spreads his legs just a bit. North seems to take that as an invitation, his hand moves up until he’s palming the front of York’s jeans. York’s hips move, trying to get a bit more friction, his arousal growing as North leans in close.

“I bet I can’t make you come in your pants,” he murmurs and York bites his lips, his eyes fluttering closed before he remembers they’re in the back of a cab and he opens them again.

“Here?” he whispers. 

“We’re almost home,” North replies. “I’m assuming you can wait.”

York nods and he hears North give a little laugh. 

Once they get home York doesn’t register much of the walk back up to North’s apartment. All he can think of is getting North’s hands on him. When they finally manage to get to the apartment and close the door behind them, North backs York up against the door. His hand are on York’s hips and his mouth is on York’s neck, and York tips his head back and gives little groan. The smell of North is all around him, between the lingering scent of aftershave clinging to North’s jacket around him and the smell of wine on North’s breath as they kiss. North’s hands push up his shirt a bit and his hands are warm against York’s stomach. 

North palms the front of his jeans and he feels like a teenager, trying to get off as fast as possible before his parents get home and catch him with a boy. He can’t say he’s never had any experiences like that, in fact most of his sexual encounters with his first boyfriend happened as quickly as possible.

He likes it better this way, when the urgency is only in pretense, the speed comes from how badly they want each other and not how scared they are of getting caught.

“Come on,” North murmurs, his voice deep and soothing. “How badly do you want it?”

The trip home had sobered him up quite a bit, but the lovely warm haze of alcohol that he still has is nice. It only seems to amplify the pleasure as he grinds against North’s hand, the pressure almost too much and yet not enough. He needs some kind of relief, needs something to take the pressure off.

“North,” he says, his voice shaking. “I need…I-I need…”

“I think you need to come,” North says. “Do you think you can do that?”

North’s jacket slips from his shoulders as he reaches up and wraps his arms around North’s shoulders. North’s hands are on the back of his thighs then, and York doesn’t know what he wants to do until North is picking him up. York’s legs wrap around his waist, and North takes his time bringing York to his bedroom. He sits down on the bed, York moving to straddle him on his knees as North scoots back. York crawls up the bed on his hands and knees, desperate to get back to North, to return to North touching him. 

“Now that’s a pretty thing to see,” North says, and York gives a pleased hum. 

“Here,” North says, getting York to straddle one of his thighs. “I want to watch you get yourself off.” 

York groans at that. North’s hands are on his hips, his thumbs under York’s shirt and slowly stroking up and down, getting close to York’s pants before stroking back up again. York moves his hips, grinding down against North’s thigh, and he gives a little noise. 

“Do you think you can?” North asks and York isn’t sure, but he nods. He wants to please North. He grinds harder, his hands on either side of North’s shoulders, and he grips the sheets hard. 

“You look so good,” North says. “Hey, look at me. I want to see your face.” 

York opens his eyes, looking down at North as he grinds against his leg, the pleasure in him steadily growing as he moves faster. He’s starting to get desperate, making little noises that North seems to enjoy, and he pants out “I…I want…North-“

“Come on,” North says softly, his voice full of heat. “You’re close, I know you are. Come for me, York. Look at me, let me see you come.”

York gives a little noise, the pleasure building and cresting, carrying York up in a wave that has him struggling to keep his eyes open. His thrusts grow erratic and he cries out, eyes open but losing focus as they roll back a bit. He faintly registers North’s hand on his ass as he tells him how good he looks and how hot he is. 

His arms feel weak and he leans forward, his chest against North’s. He feels a hand in his hair running through it softly.

He only registers then that he came in his pants, the wet patch in his boxers quickly growing uncomfortable, and he moves to get out of the bed and get his pants off. 

“After I clean up,” he says to North, his voice still unsteady, “I am so getting you back for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a direct continuation of this chapter. Please let me know if there's anything you'd really like to see happen in future chapters. I love getting feedback from readers and giving them what they want. :)


End file.
